This invention relates to a doorjamb assembly, and more particularly to a doorjamb assembly which is adapted to metal fabrication and lends itself to being overlaid where visually exposed and after installation with a decorative overlay such as a veneer overlay.
Metallic doorjambs are currently known, and use of such doorjambs is frequently dictated in commercial and other types of buildings to comply with local fire codes. However, the construction of known doorjambs of this description is such that the application of any decorative overlay to visually exposed surfaces is difficult and not performable with conventional high production equipment known in the industry. As a consequence, it has been almost universally the practice to paint visually exposed surfaces of metal doorjambs, which is a limitation from an architectural standpoint.
A general object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a new and improved doorjamb assembly constructed in such a manner as to facilitate the application of an overlay to visually exposed surfaces with the jamb assembly installed.
Another object is to provide a doorjamb assembly which features a doorstop element formed as a separate part from a jamb element in the assembly. The two elements are secured together to form the complete doorjamb assembly.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a doorjamb assembly which has two elements as described and which, in the complete assembly, will comply with local fire ordinances.
A still further object is to provide such a doorjamb assembly which includes within the assembly an elastomer seal which functions as a smoke barrier.
The doorjamb assembly as contemplated may be conveniently made with the jamb element described formed from sheet steel. The doorstop element which is secured by fasteners to the jamb element lends itself for production as an extrusion.